


Body Moves

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is mean to Isaac, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Uncut Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek is not the greatest at expressing his feelings. Will he have the courage to tell Stiles how he truly feels?





	1. Let Me Move You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlashaftertheCold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/gifts).



You could count off Stiles’ “ughs” to a metronome. He has found a rhythm, 48 bpm to be precise. There’s just enough time to collide Derek’s cock with his prostate before bouncing back up.  
The younger splays his hand on Derek’s marble abs for balance as he pumps his engorged penis at double speed. The skin retracts and slips over the slick glans, Stiles giving it a twist with every downstroke.  
“Shit,” he whimpers. “Shit.”  
The Alpha’s eyes are shut, chest vibrating with low, broken groaning. Fingers guide Stiles’ slim hips as he rides Derek into the sunrise. “Stiles, feels so good… my angel.”  
  
Indeed, light has begun to filter through the dirty glass of the loft’s expanse of windows. It cuts Stiles’ nose in half, his head thrown back in blind ecstasy.  
The older man bites into his plump, lower lip and bucks. One emerald eye peeks to admire the grimace of pleasure as it contort’s his lover’s face.  
“Der, fuck…I’m really close,” Stiles huffs. “Do that again and I’m gonna cum.”  
  
The Alpha’s rough hands squeeze into the taut flesh above him, four digits on each of Stiles’ firm buttocks. The sheriff’s son clenches, raising himself almost to the tip of Derek’s cock. The sensation of the pull makes the wolf hiss.  
The mattress dips below them as Stiles’ knees bear down. “So close…” Stiles moans.  
  
“Come for me, angel,” is all that the Alpha needs to utter as Stiles impales himself one last time to the upwards jerk of his lover’s groin.  
“Jesus Christ!” howls Derek. The muscle hugging his cock throbs around the thick base and the wolf can’t help but let himself melt. It’s a slow, temperate release, like a sigh when warm water pools onto cool flesh.  
  
A scratch of voice is heard when Stiles explodes, mouth hanging open in an O. When he has finished covering Derek’s chest with strands of ivory beads, the younger collapses onto his wolf, wheezing.  
“Holy god,” he hums, flushed cheek against heaving wolf breast.  
“Holy god indeed,” the Alpha affirms.

A moment of silence ensues where the only sound is the fragmented breathing of the human. Derek’s arms close around the younger’s back, one hand curled into the soft hazelnut locks of his lover. He’s never felt this way, so stupidly defenseless and emotional. Derek used to believe that to protect himself he couldn’t allow anyone else in. Not after all the betrayals and tragedy he had seen. Then Scott and Stiles came into his life. On some level, ruining it.  
If ruin means utter bliss.  
It’s been a voice in the back of his mind, a distress signal from his heart, distorting his perception. The same phrase echoing in his mind-space repeatedly over days and restless nights.  
“Shit,” he admits to himself with an upward roll of moss eyes.  
  
The wolf’s lower legs criss-cross over Stiles’, putting him in a hold.  
Stiles shifts, his chin on Derek’s sternum. “Hey. I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to lock me down.”  
The elder smiles. “I know. But what if I want to?”  
  
Stiles blinks, long lashes shading blown pupils. “What? Huh?” Confusion and excitement make his lungs tighten further.  
The wolf nods, leaning forward to meet the younger’s pout. Stiles puckers and angles into the kiss.   
“I need to tell you something, Stiles.”  
  
The sheriff’s son tenses in his embrace. “You’re…” his voice goes hoarse, “breaking up with me, aren't you?”  
Derek screws up his face.  
“I knew it. Shit, I knew it would be too good to last. Why Der? What did I do?” he cries.  
Stiles tries to wiggle out from his grip but Derek just wrings his limbs.  
  
Hale chuckles, bright white teeth filling out a grin.  
“No, Stiles. I am not breaking up with you, you idiot. And that would be a pretty shitty thing to do when you’ve just made love to someone.”  
  
Stiles’ ears perk. _Made love?_ The younger settles back in, cautiously curious.  
“Okay, I’ll give you that. Then what is it?!”  
  
The Alpha makes sure Stiles’ eyes are riveted on his own. Green orbs are edging red; Derek's struggling to maintain self-control.   
  
“Stiles, I want to tell you…” pause for suspense.  
Stiles has a way of twisting his face up when he’s nervous. “Oh my god Derek, you’re killing me here!”  
  
Derek rouses. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just love messing with you. Serious now.” He clears his throat.  
This time with no hesitation. “Stiles, I love you.”  
  
The brunette snorts. It’s a nervous tic. “Aww, thanks Der. I love you too, dude.”  
The Alpha’s hold tightens and his eyes shift to red. “No, Stiles. I _LOVE YOU_ LOVE YOU.”  
  
Stiles knew exactly what he meant but the fact that his heart is literally beating in his gullet is hindering his ability to form a rational thought.  
“Der? You…love me?” he swallows hard.  
The wolf dips his head. “With everything I am. I’m sorry, I just have a really hard time expressing myself.”  
  
Everything in Stiles’ face softens, and a small tear gathers in the corner of his chestnut eye.  
“I never thought…I mean. I love you too, Der. I have for a very long time.”  
Derek unbends, bringing his hands tenderly to Stiles’ blushed cheeks. “Then move in with me. I love you, you love me. I think about you all the time. _Move in._ I’ve never been this happy in my life, Stiles.”  
  
The brunette opens his mouth to answer when there’s a repetitive knock at the loft door.   
"Derek, are you home? Open up, it's Isaac."   
  
Stilinski drops his head back to the crook of Derek’s neck.  
“REALLY, ISAAC?! NOW?!” he screams.

  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Next Time Pick Up A Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek begrudgingly answers the door. Isaac better want something important.

Isaac knocks. Again. "Derek, are you in there?" 

Derek grunts in annoyance as he pulls the silk sheet off to the side. He shoots a glance to Stiles who just throws up his hands.   
“Haven’t these people ever heard of a phone?” the younger complains.  
“Tell me about it,” Derek replies.  
  
He stands, bare, his now flaccid member impressively hanging between his legs. The head of his cock is outlined under the foreskin which has sheathed the glans completely.  
All his muscles are tensed, the veins in his biceps popping. Stiles’ gaze drops from his perfect abs to something even more perfect down below.    
The fact that it’s uncut always turns Stiles on. To where he gets hard just imagining it on those lazy afternoons when Derek isn’t around.  
Unintentionally, he licks his lips at the sight.  
Derek smiles to himself, satisfied, since he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking. He picks up on the slight increase in his heartbeat.

“Like what you see?” the wolf’s moss eyes sparkle.  
The younger smirks. “Very much.”  
Derek puts himself at the foot of the bed, in full view for his lover, and blows Stiles a kiss.  
“I’ll make this quick, then. Take care of that for you when I get back,” he indicates the growing erection under Stiles’ clasped hands.  
“Hurry back.”  
The Alpha walks past with a wink.  
  
The brunette tucks the sheet up to cover himself, at least to the waist. One undressed guy in the room is enough.  
Speaking of, the wolf almost makes it to the door when Stiles calls out to him.  
“Der- you’re…” he points to his very naked privates.  
Derek shrugs. “Oh, I know.”  
  
He pulls the door open, revealing a miffed Isaac Lahey on the other side.  To the rest of the world the beta, swaddled in layers of clothing and his wavy hair messily styled, looks like an Abercrombie model.  
Derek thinks he looks like a JCrew catalog vomited on him.  
  
“Took you long – HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!” Isaac’s mouth hangs open, eyes riveted on Derek’s nakedness.  
“You’re….you’re…” he puts one hand up to his face, as if trying to shield himself from the nudity.  
“I’m…magnificent?” Derek grins.  
  
“Jesus, Derek. Put some clothes on.” Isaac squints through his fingers despite his “shock.”  
Derek scowls, clutching the beta’s wrist.  
“Put your hand down and stop sneaking peeks at my dick. If you’re gonna look, look.  
Now what do you want, Isaac?”  
  
“Oww Derek, Jesus! Let go…”  
The Alpha just squeezes harder and twists his arm.  
“Okay, okay…Derek please let go.” Isaac is begging with azure, saucer eyes.  
  
The wolf releases his grip and Lahey hisses. “You’re a psychopath, Derek.”  
The beta rubs the red spot on his skin. Derek crosses his massive arms.  
“Isaac, if I have to ask you again I am going to rip your throat out. No skin off my back, I’ll just get stronger by killing you.” One dark, raised eyebrow scrutinizes the boy.

“Scott.” Now Isaac is panting. “Scott wanted me to give you this, asked me to tell you to meet him tonight.” The beta pulls an envelope from his jacket and turns it over to his maker.  
Derek eyes it and throws it on the nearby table. “Fine. Tell Scott to pick up a phone next time.”

Isaac tries to peer over Derek’s shoulder. “Who’s in there?”  
A pitchy voice from within greets the boy.  
“Hi Isaac. It’s Stiles. How about a heads up next time, buddy?”

Derek steps aside, allowing Isaac the panorama of Stiles shirtless in his bed.  
“Oh, hey Stiles.”  
Stiles waves awkwardly.  
Isaac looks back to Derek, darting a glance at his groin.  
“Stiles?”  
“Yeah?” the human hugs himself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.  
“Good for you.” Isaac chuckles, doing a thumbs up.

Derek inches forward and splays his hand on the beta’s chest.  
“You should see what he’s hiding under there,” the Alpha whispers in his ear, indicating the direction of the bed with his head.  
A shiver goes through Isaac, making his skin prickle.  
Derek’s emerald stare cuts into Isaac’s baby blues.

“Why is your heart racing so fast? Are you turned on?” Derek’s voice is low, vibrating in the air.  
“No…nuno….” Isaac stutters.    
Derek leaves no space between them.  
Stiles sucks in his lips, trying to hide a laugh. The Alpha is so messing with him.  
  
“So you think we’re not attractive?” Derek’s body is pressed against the beta’s now.  
He’s pulling Isaac’s face closer by his scarf.  
Isaac is blinking nervously. “Dude, no. I mean…you’re both hot. It’s just…your dick is pressing against my leg and it’s really hard to concentrate.”  
He’s begun to perspire, a sheen forms on his forehead.  
“Is it getting too warm in here for you?” He bucks lightly into the Beta with his crotch.  
Isaac groans. “Oh god.”  
  
Derek’s lips graze the boy's. The Alpha’s invaded his space completely.  
“Why don’t you take off your clothes and join us.”  
  
At this point Stiles looks away, he’s got tears in his eyes.  
Isaac’s facial expressions change from horrified to intrigued.  
“Are…are you serious?”  
The Alpha’s eyes glow red.  
“Um, okay. I am totally game.”  
  
Derek steps away as Isaac shakily removes his scarf. He is about to slip out of his jacket when  
the Alpha belly laughs. “I’M KIDDING YOU IDIOT!”  
Isaac stops in his tracks. “Wha-what? Seriously?”  
  
Derek looks over to Stiles who can’t contain his laughter anymore. He’s buried his face in his pillow.  
“Yes, I’m serious, Lahey. Good god, you think I’d want to have sex with you? If we’re gonna do a threesome with anyone, it’d be Jackson or Scott.”  
Isaac’s mouth moves but nothing comes out.  
  
“You’re an asshole, Derek. I’m pretty, too.” He wraps the scarf around his neck and makes a motion to leave.  
“That is the gayest thing I have ever seen.” The Alpha arches his brow and grins.  
Stiles is gone. Tears stream down his face.  
“Dude, what’s with the scarves, too. For real already?” he utters between fits of giggling.  
  
Isaac is fuming, his face flushed with emotion. “I hate you both.”  
Derek reaches out with his arm but Isaac backtracks.  
“Just meet Scott tonight, huh? I’ll be sure to call next time. Message received.”  
Derek tries to apologize, but the beta shuts the door behind him before he can utter a word.  
  
Stiles shakes his head. “He’ll be fine, Der. He’s just a little …sensitive.”  
The elder nods in agreement. “Yeah, I know. That's why I love messing with him.”  
  
Sighing, Derek crawls onto the bed on all fours, almost pouncing on his lover.  
“So, Stiles, you had a question to answer, and I promised to do something about _this._ ”  
The Alpha’s warm paw teases Stiles’ erection over the silk.

**Author's Note:**

> When the loft is rockin'...don't come a knockin'.


End file.
